The Journey
by serenity-uploaded
Summary: A TYKA story about the Tyson and Kai's lives in the time between the last battle and the time when BBA reopened with the coming back of Dranzer, their love blooming, tyka moments....A nice TyKa package!
1. The Fateful Battle

**AN- ITS TYKA, here it goes-Ok guys this is my first attempt here, whew its hard work ..........The story is based directly after the last battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. Love makes you do strange things.......well read to find out more. The story will end the same way the show ended with tyson and Kai relaxing on the hill and having a bey battle afterwards**

**So basically my take on what happens in the lives of Tyson and Kai, specifically their love lifes in the months before the BBA reopened. I am writing it day wise for the first few days and then will jump to weekly happenings in the later chapters a total of 7-8 chapters maximum and with rapid updates. I am basically exploring the reason and events that led Tyson and Kai forget everything and everybody else and made them lie with each other in peace, companionship, and possibly love on that hillside in the last eppisode.**

**I specially want you'll to plz tell me if this sucks[i'll try to better it], point out my flaws [I'll improve on them]. Even if your rewiew is of one word it will tell me something atleast so REVIEWS will be now read on.....ENJOY it!**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Beyblade.**

**The Day of the Fateful Battle **

There stood Tyson in all his glory. He had done it: he had saved the world yet again, he with his friends had defeated Brooklyn .There he stood happily smiling at Brooklyn who smiled back and everyone knew all was well and everything will be going back to normal, well as soon as humanly possible considering the damage Brooklyn's attacks had made .....

In a jiffy all the beybladers and fans were by Tyson's side congratulating him on his win, a smaller group surrounded Brooklyn probably congratulating him on an awesome show or maybe for getting his temper in check. The G-revolutions had done it together and now they could have the much needed rest, this year had been tough on everyone, especially Kai and Tyson.

Speaking of the two, Kai had finally disappeared again disappointing the two reddish brown orbs that were searching for him.......Tyson stood there scanning the area for any sign of Kai. But it seemed he had performed another perfect disappearing act, Tyson sighed but that came out as a pain filled groan. The others looked at him in concern immediately stopping their babbling. The worried faces of his teammates was all he saw before everything went black and he swayed.....Two arms caught him before he hit the ground. Everything went numb and the last thought that filled his mind was 'Kai even now, why couldn't you be here with me?'

MEANWHILE.......

Kai had stood there watching the beybattle end and Tyson emerging as the winner. How he wanted to gather the young blunette in his arms and tell him how fabulous he had been in the beybattle, but he felt slightly dizzy after all he was supposed to be in the hospital, he had broken out to see Tyson battle but it had been worth so much more......he swayed before he steadied himself and walked out of the stadium, whatever was left of it for that matter. _' I should probably rest before I meet him, I don't want to fall unconscious on him, he probably will try to put me back into that dammed hospital'. _A slight smile made its presence felt on Kai's lips, he would never admit it but Kai always felt loved when Tyson fussed over him. In the past few months he had missed everything about Tyson and now he wanted to go back to him for he wanted to experience Tyson again, with his resolve firmed he walked.

Kai managed to drag himself to his mansion, he had inherited from his grandfather. Now that his grandfather was in jail, Kai used it to stay whenever he was in Bey city, he had abandoned it for some time after his loss to Brooklyn, but he needed a place to rest so it was either this or the hospital.

He reached the door and clicked the bell. James, his butler opened the door.

"Master Kai, you broke out of the hospital, their staff is going crazy, and the phone hasn't stopped ringing." As if on cue the phone rang. Kai ignored it and went towards his bed room. James was muttering something about phoning the hospital, but was cut off by Kai, "I am going to rest James do not disturb me." With that he vanished behind his bedroom door.

Kai dragged himself to bed and flopped down on it unceremoniously. He fell asleep within minutes thinking of starting it over afresh with Tyson, by fresh he meant no more running away ever, he had made this vow to himself as he had seen Tyson fight Brooklyn so bravely, he felt sick, worried, distressed watching him get all hurt, he realised being with Tyson was worth so much so much more and by not doing that all this time he had lost so much.....he had vowed _'if Tyson would forgive me and accept me I'll never leave him again'_,'_ how can I stay away from the angel, who puts everything at stake for his friends, how can I stay away from him when he so willingly accepted me back'_ With this vow in mind he drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

At the stadium.......

Tyson was ushered to the paramedics; they bundled him up in an ambulance muttering words like "extreme exhaustion", "deep cuts", "weak pulse", "body not responding", "immediate adrenaline shot needed". With each word they heightened the fear of Rei and Max who had accompanied Tyson in the ambulance. The others followed them to the hospital in other vehicles.

Tyson was immediately put in the emergency ward. He was growing pale with every passing minute and it took a lot of courage to look at the boy all wired up, hooked up with needles, lying on the bed painfully pale. Tyson was stated to be in critical state, the doctors blamed it on the extreme training and stress the boy had gone through in the past week which only aggravated in the battle with Brooklyn.

**Day 1**

The next day Tyson's condition had not improved and the boy looked so pallid, the doctor said if he doesn't wake up till evening things would only get worse. Everybody waited with baited breaths for Tyson to pull through this battle. And being the champion he is ....Tyson did wake up in the afternoon. Everybody was ecstatic. Though Tyson again fell back to sleep soon after waking up and dealing with an overjoyus grandpa, but the doctors said he was on the road to recovery and there was nothing to worry about now.

Though something did worry Rei, where had Kai gone to?? Tyson's news was everywhere so even then why was Kai not here????? He knew Kai was important to Tyson, even when Tyson had woken up for the shortest of time he had asked for Kai, his eyes had been searching for Kai. He felt worried for both of them. But he thought to keep that worry aside for later.

**Day 2**

Tyson felt much better the next day, after breakfast which he had grudgingly eaten under the evil supervision of Hilary, he now hated hospital food with all his worth, but Hilary and Kenny insisted it was good for his health Tyson was lying on his bed pondering, he yesterday had asked Kenny if Kai visited him and Kenny had said "No".

He wouldn't admit, but it hurt him, and very much so!!!!! He thought at least now after all this , Kai wouldn't turn his back on him....but he forced himself to believe he was wrong........he felt like he was burning in anger ,and in this moment of fury he choose to believe in a logic which probably explained him a lot of things**[ Authoress notes- a logic that was going to create some major rift between him and Kai. 'Don't ever draw conclusions in anger, you'll always regret them'.]**

Not welcome

**Day 3**

Meanwhile Kai had woken up from his slumber only to find that he had been sleeping for the past two and a half day. Kai woke up in shock and then realized Tyson would have been wondering if he had left again. "Tyson must have convinced himself that I am gone again, the idiot gets worked up too fast" Kai thought while a small smile graced his lips. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, his stomach was growling with hunger.

"Master Kai, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine James, breakfast?? "

"Of course Master Kai, I'll just bring it"

After he ate something he proceeded towards the door.

"Master Kai, you are not supposed to go anywhere.... you are supposed to rest"

"I'll be fine."

"No, master Kai, Doctors have warned, without adequate rest there might be a relapse...&...."

"James I said I'll take care. OK" Kai knew James meant well but he was not ready for a talk here and now.

"Just make sure you don't stress yourself, Sir"

"Yes I'll keep that in mind" Kai said in an exasperated voice and made a beeline walk to Tyson's dojo .Gramps was in the garden watering his prized plants.

"Good afternoon gramps" he said.

"Whaaaaaaaa, don't creep up on people like that k-man" Kai once again had come up like a cat feather-light and no noise.

"Sorry Gramps,.........is Tyson home???" he asked and scanning the unnaturally quite dojo.

Gramps looked at him all weird and then something hit him "Kai where were you after the battle? And where have you been for past two days??????"

Kai waited silently hoping Tyson's grandpa will drop it, but that didn't seem to be happening so he replied hesitantly "At my mansion..."

"Kai you do know Tyson was at the hospital right???"Gramps questioned seriously.

"Hospital!!! What ? No I...I didn't know, how is he???? Is he still there???? he is fine, isn't he???"He asked breathlessly, various not so good ideas zipped through his mind. It was like he was losing his rationale but, he wanted to know about Tyson, wanted to be with him, see him, hold him. Picturing Tyson lying in a hospital bed hurt him, he... Gramps cut into his thoughts "Calm down Kai and relax, yeah he is still at the hospital but he is fine" he left the part of Tyson being critical only yesterday out...... 'no use worrying him further he looks already terrified' thought Grandpa Granger.

"Go on Kai, go and meet him" with that he ushered Kai out.

Kai was in a state of guilt that he had left Tyson alone at the time he needed his friends, he felt like killing himself for it, but first he wanted to meet Tyson. He called a cab not wanting to waste any more time walking, and ordered the cab to take him to Tyson's hospital

Kai reached Tyson's hospital and rushed in past the small clan of reporters probably trying to get a sneak-shot of some beybladers or Tyson's doctors.

Kai reached the receptionist and asked for Tyson's room no. It was on the far end of the third floor, not bothering for the lift he used the stairs to get there. He reached the room to find Max sitting on a chair outside and Rei was inside sitting on the couch besides bed, he felt a stabbing guilt for the fact that it was them and not him who had taken care of his Tyson, before he could severely rebuke himself his eyes fell on Tyson.

Through the small glass pane on the door, he saw Tyson. There lay Tyson, a lot thinner than he normally was reading a manga. Kai couldn't see his face, it was blocked by the manga. Kai was brought out by his observational stupor by a soft coughing sound from behind.

He turned around to find Max beaming at him.

"Good to see you Kai."

"Hn."

"Where have you been for the past two days?"

He chose not to answer that, instead he questioned "How's Tyson, Max?"

"He is better Kai."Max said slowly.

"Hn"

"Oh, go ahead meet him Kai, I am sure he will be happy to see you. "

'I hope so too Max, I hope he forgives me, and still accepts me' Kai mused.

Kai stepped into the room, his gaze firmly fixed on Tyson, who lowered his book took a look at Kai and surprisingly went back to his reading, Kai was expecting something like this but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He lowered his gaze.

Rei who had been silently watching this rather interesting display got up and went to Kai,

"Hey Kai, nice to see you man."

"Rei." Kai acknowledged.

"I am outside; tell me if you need something Tyson."

"Yeah" Tyson replied without even looking up from his book.

Tyson felt relieved to see Kai, but at the same time he felt so....so angry at him.

"How are you Tyson?" Kai asked looking pointedly at the book which Tyson was reading, as though trying to burn away the hindrance just by looking at it.

"Fine" Tyson answered sans his usual enthusiasm which was very much part of his voice.

"That was a very good battle Tyson!" normally Tyson would beam at him whenever he gave Tyson a compliment about a good match but Tyson didn't say anything this time but just lowered his book and gave Kai a cold stare, Kai cringed only Tyson could affect him like that only tyson.

He tried again "Tyson I...." but Kai was interrupted when a red head came running into Tyson's room.

"Hey Tyson, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow"

"That's real nice Daichi." said Tyson finally keeping away his book.

But not once did he look at Kai.

"Wait till I defeat you in a battle then it won't be that nice, hahahaha"

"Yeah Daichi we'll blade and see you beat me, now go outside alright." Tyson's voice was filled with tiredness.

Daichi was a bit surprised at Tyson's behaviour but he nevertheless left the room.

An uncomfortable silence reined the room. Tyson and silence in the same room is an uncommon occurrence and it was causing Kai a lot of unease.

Kai wanted to tell him how relieved he was to see Tyson, how empty it had felt to be away from him, how glorious it felt to be with him now. Kai wanted to tell him about Dranzer. He knew Dranzer was with him, he could sense it rather precisely but he would need a new blade in which his bit beast would reside. He tried to tell him, how he wanted Tyson to be there when he would launch a new beyblade and will dranzer to reside in the new talisman. How he wanted to tell him all this.....But Tyson was obviously angry with him and he didn't know how was he going to go about telling him.

He tried "You remember you promised me a beybattle Tyso...."

But was abruptly cut off by Tyson exclamating "Why, oh why???"

"...." Kai was bewildered.

"Why am I not surprised Kai" Tyson said sarcastically "Guess because I have finally figure you out enough to see this coming." he added.

"What..ar."

"Don't play dumb with me Hiwatari, Beybattles that is all you care about, right. We don't, I don't matter to you right Kai all you are worried about are those dammed beybattles. I thought you cared about us Kai, you cared about me. But see how wrong I was, wasn't I ??" Tyson's voice rang through the room.

Suddenly his voice dipped low it seemed laced with despise "All you cared was for the beyblader Tyson, the one who can beyblade. Even if I had died after that battle, you wouldn't mourn me, you would mourn the beybattles you would miss Kai.

"NO, Tyson how could you" Kai's voice was desperate..

But in his rage Tyson wasn't seeing anything he lashed at Kai yet again filling his voice with all the disdain he could muster "How could I? How could I? You ask me. Well it wasn't that difficult to see you know....for starters you didn't care for the person who was you team mate Kai. He was hurt Kai, you saw Tala's condition and still you went in search of a worthy match you abandoned him for a freaking match.

Yeah you came back, I thought you came back for us, but again I was wrong you came back for revenge Kai, I didn't realise it then but now when I put the pieces together it just seems right.....

DAMM YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE WHEN I WAS ON THE VERGE OF A BLOODY DEATH. B'COZ YOU BLOODY DON'T CARE!!!!! SO STOP PRETENDING"

"Tyson that's so not true. I was ......"

"Save it Kai. You know what? I have always trusted you even at times when nobody believed, I did. I trusted you blindly and what you gave me in return was BETRYAL, always that. You haven't changed Kai. I prided myself thinking I have somehow helped you open up, lighten up. But what I didn't realize then was that underneath you always remained a high fidelity jerk who doesn't CARE."

"Tyson I thought of all people you understood me, I never....."Kai almost choked up, Tyson had never talked to him like that and it didn't feel right, damm it!!!!!!!!!! It downright hurt it was slaying him inside.

"Shut the hell up Hiwatari and don't you dare give me that . I have finally understood you and the wrongs I did. The biggest being to trust you as a friend" grit out Tyson

But now he said something which Kai never thought of hearing from Tyson.

"I have had enough of you to give a life time of heart ache & I don't think I'll be able bear more of it, so do me a favour and GET OUT of here before you UNKNOWINGLY MANAGE TO KILL ME."

"Tyson, you were the one who always took me back and now you want...." Kai said with a small ghostly smile, which screamed of heartache too big to hold.

"Yeah and that was my second BIGGEST MISTAKE. So now go away, get out of my life Kai, b'coz we always were a big mistake, only a big mistake"

Kai didn't even realise as he obeyed Tyson. His bangs covering his eyes as he opened the door Tyson spoke again.

"It's me who is hurt Kai and not your challenger, not the blader 'Tyson' so don't worry, you won't miss on THE awesome challenge....." Unknowing to both there were tears streaming down Tyson's cheek as he said this.

Outside the room:

Rei and Max knew Tyson missed Kai; he was hurt not to find Kai when he woke up. But now since Kai was back they were sure everything would turn out well. Doctor's had advised to keep the stress levels low for Tyson and they knew with Kai around Tyson was bound to be happier.

Suddenly the door to Tyson's room opened. Rei saw Tyson immersed in a manga before the door closed. He then spared a glance at Kai. He seemed like life had been drained out of him. Ray and Max shared a confused look.

Max in an instant was besides Kai "What happened Kai?" But Kai kept walking. Max grabbed Kai by his elbow and made him sit on the couch. Kai didn't seem to protest. He seemed completely out of it. He flopped on the couch like a lifeless dummy, his eyes unseeing, he seemed a complete portrayal of a wreck.

"What happened Kai, are you alright buddy ???"

Kai looked at Max. Max flinched, his eyes were filled with pain; it looked like light was seeping out of those eyes. Kai was shaking. Kai kept staring at some point above Max's shoulder.

Max threw a questioning look at Rei, who seemed as confused. Rei took a step towards Kai and stopped in mid track his eyes widening, Max followed suit as a single tear rolled down Kai's cheek and Kai was shaking even worse. Not able to see what can be done Max grabbed Kai into a warm hug, which he hoped was comforting, he knew Kai did not like human contact, but there was nothing else that came to his mind then.

Rei stood there dumbfounded at the turn of events they had hoped for a happy reunion and not this....this was so...He had never seen Kai so distraught before, sure these few weeks had been bad on them, but they have been even worse for Kai and Tyson in particular. He had no idea what was bothering Kai so much.

"It's gonna be alright Kai. Everything is going to be fine. Tyson's fine Kai and it's not your fault remember so there, relax buddy." Max took a wild guess that maybe Kai was sad because of Tyson's condition.

But these words opened the dam, Kai's body wreaked with sobs and tears steadily poured down from his eyes, Max was shocked, his shirt rapidly becoming wet, with Kai's continued crying. Max again tried to soothe him but it didn't change anything, Kai continued sobbing on his shoulder muttering amidst sobs "I care....more than.....I don't Tyson, you can't.......I'd die before I do that.....how can you not understand...you don't want me to.......I'll kill me before....I..think... Tyson you...... Tyson.....", he wept because it was Tyson who said all that, the one person who had so much power on him, the only person who...... his heart wept because of the pain before he fell limp against Max.

Max shifted Kai to make him lay on the couch, Rei hurried off to find a doctor. Doctor took a look at him and made arrangements to put him in a room so that the poor boy could rest. Max had gone to ask Tyson about what happened between him and Kai but Tyson was already asleep. Max sighed he would have to wait for tomorrow. Rei stayed in Kai's room and Max went to his Dad's house while gramps stayed with Tyson for the night.

**A decision:**

Kai woke up very early next morning, the sun was visible just around the horizon, and he guessed it must be around five thirty. Having realised he was in the hospital room, he ran his eyes across the room to find Rei asleep on the couch. He lay there thinking about yesterday.

'_I wish this was just a nightmare. Tyson, oh Tyson_' tears pricked his eyes.

**Kai's POV**

_Tyson you were so distant and quite, I just wanted to see you smile Tyson, I just wanted to see that smile directed at me. I wanted to make everything alright for you for us.........I wasn't challenging you to a beybattle, I was trying to tell you about dranzer, Tyson if you'd die I wouldn't live don't you get it. Everything that I have done was for you. I wouldn't have come back to fight Brooklyn if YOU hadn't asked me to......yes I left Tala for a match with you, I knew he was safe with you Tyson, I left him for those few moments in which we both completely let go, for the moments in which I am completely free with you, for that exhilaration that zips through me when you look at me with that burning determination in your eyes during our matches._

_Tyson did you realize I joined Boris, the one person I hate so much just for gaining access to those moments.....words won't ever be enough to tell you how valuable those moments are for me._

_Tyson you are the only person who has managed to invoke so many emotions in me. I was horribly jealous of you, I have admired you, I have envied you, and then I stared caring for you maybe just as a good friend but I couldn't stop there Tyson and I fell in love with you._

_And in those moments I don't have to hold back my most pure emotion for you, I can show you how important you are to me._

_I know there have been a string of wrong decisions I have taken and for those I now have to pay the price. I HAVE LOST YOU TYSON; the one person that matters to me the most. The one and only one for me, I lost your trust Tyson._

_You don't want me here and that is how it shall be..............you won't see me Tyson neither outside the Beystadium nor inside it. I won't ever be the cause of any more pain to you Tyson and if for it I have to go away I will'_

With his decision made Kai got out of his bed, grabbed his coat from the adjoining chair, wiped his face which had become wet with continuous trails of tears, and quietly left the room.


	2. HomeComing

**Guys thank you for reviews**, I really understand now how much a reviewer can teach you, well I promised an early update and here you get it

**kajori**-Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter as well. *hugs*

**Lady Kirei**- Thank You, I know, even I have always imagined how many things could have happened in those 8 to 10 months before BBA reopened, it was waiting to be written upon. Hope you like the update

**RobbXmonXlover** - Thank you, Yeah I know it's really sad but I am gonna make it better for the two. Hope you like the update. *hugs*

**glitteredvixen06** - Thanks for pointing that out I have kept that spacing rule in mind while typing this one, do tell me if something else needs adjustments. Well enjoy the update.

**the Light Shadow** - I know it's sad and I hate doing this to the charachters but I just wanted to get back at kai for always walking off when Tyson says something.

**Susane-Sue** - Thank you so much. Hope you like the update too.

I wanted to clear a few things about the story

1. Tyson has never been this angry in the series but there is a limit to what one can take and when it constantly is a let down from the person you have grown to love it hurts, hence the outburst.  
2. You may have found Kai a bit OOC for all the emotions he showed in the last chapter but I think, when you realise that your mistake has taken away the most important thing of your life, you break there and with Kai hearing all this from Tyson I only felt that his emotional dam could get broken.  
3. I believe that the issue of Kai leaving BBA revolutions for the world championships was solved between Kai and Tyson and Tyson ultimately understood Kai's reasons, so I haven't mentioned that going away in the conversations nor I have written why Kai did that........ .

THANKS, it's been a long note but now on with the story,

**Homecoming**

Day 4

Rei woke up next morning to find Kai missing. He quickly checked Tyson's room and then the rest of the hospital but Kai was nowhere to be found.  
He sighed 'Kai whatever is wrong buddy, don't worry we'll soon find out and I promise we'll make it alright'.

It was around eight when Max arrived. Grandpa Granger went home to prepare for Tyson's homecoming party they were going to have, all the beybladers were  
coming to see Tyson so it was decided a small bash would be appropriate.

Max and Rei decided to ask Tyson after he came home. After breakfast Tyson was discharged with instructions of complete rest for a few days, he went home  
with Max, Kenny and Rei .

The home coming party was a success............everybody had huge fun; there was a small barbeque set up and a special show by grandpa Granger which Tyson  
happily ignored. He was so spent by the time everybody went home that he fell asleep on the couch, probably in the rush of party it was forgotten that it was  
homecoming of a boy who was just discharged from a hospital and needed rest!!!!!!

Day 5

Tyson woke up around noon, somebody had carried him to his bed room last night, he was a bit surprised but happy nobody had come to wake him up already. He  
lay there thinking about the person he mostly thought about i.e. 'Kai'. He had been real angry with Kai but he realized he had gone too far this time,  
sighing and not knowing what will it do to their relationship Tyson got out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He decided to give himself some time to think over Kai. After refreshing himself he went down for some brunch, he saw Rei, Max with Kenny and Hillary  
talking seriously about something they abruptly stopped when Tyson came into view.

"How are you feeling today Tyson???" Kenny asked ,others chimed in their greetings.....

"Fine Kenny, so what were you guys discussing???" Tyson said while putting some noodles in his plate.

"Tyson."

"Yeah Max" Tyson said with his mouth already full.

"Why don't you eat first" Rei added hastily.

"Oh ok."

After Tyson had finished his plate he looked at others expectantly, they were being too silent for his comfort.

"Ok Tyson, tell us what happened when Kai visited you in the hospital"

"Well we talked about stuff...like...um....eh...."

"Tyson I am afraid you are not being articulate" Max was glaring at him from across the table.

'What's wrong with these guys, why do they suddenly want to know about that?'

"It was nothing Max...."

"Oh so nothing made Kai cry like a wreck, nothing almost sent him into a relapse, DAMN IT Tyson, what did you say to him" growled Max, Rei was shocked he had never seen him so angry before.

"Say What....He....relapse" Tyson sputtered "what are you guys getting at????"

"Tyson, calm down, it's not good for your health" Kenny managed to put in.

"Kenny is Kai alright, please Kenny tell me...."

"Tyson he is alright, but he wasn't the night he talked to you."

"Rei please go on" Tyson was clutching his head gravely regretting his loss of temper....

"Tyson when Kai came out of your room that night, he looked completely jaded, when we tried to ask him, he completely broke down at hearing your name, he cried till he fell unconscious, we put him in a hospital room but he disappeared before dawn" Rei kept the blow to a minimum not mentioning the rest that had happened since.

Tyson was appalled, he felt disgusted with himself, he had hurt the person he had grown to lo....

"Rei but you said he was fine, where is he Rei tell me" he grabbed Rei by his shirt and pleaded.

"Tyson we were worried about him so we went to his mansion, thinking he would be there but....."

"Yes Rei!!! Tell me........"

"Tyson leave him & get yourself in control we will tell you but first relax." Hillary volunteered.

"I....I am sorry Rei......" Tyson sat down with his eyes staring at the floor.

"Tyson we went to his mansion today morning......" Max told him what had happened there...

**-----------------FLASHBACK----------------**  
Rei and Max were currently standing in front of a big door, specifically the door of Kai's mansion. They rang the doorbell.

A suit clad butler opened the door.

"Good morning to you Dear sirs, what can I do for you?"

"We are friends of Kai, we are here to meet him, is he around?"

He studied them carefully before asking them to come in.

"I believe you are Master Rei and Master Max, am I right sir??"

"Yes indeed"

"Sir, Master Kai left yesterday evening."

"What left.....where???.... you know where did he go, right?? Tell us would you."

"Why do you want to know???"

"It's all because of some stupid misunderstanding he went, he need not go, it was....." Max faltered, he didn't know what was going on but Kai shouldn't go anywhere in the condition he was in.

"Sir it would be good if you get him back, he needs rest, he would not listen to me, I don't know what happened but when he came back yesterday morning he looked so distraught, he had just woken up from a two day long sleep and he goes away to god knows where and comes back next morning looking like dead, Oh god the boy needs rest, before he injures himself more badly"

"Could you run that by us again." Rei asked confused.

"Sure sir, firstly Master Kai breaks out of the hospital to go to what I believe was the battle between Tyson Granger and Brooklyn, then he comes back home completely exhausted, barely manages to drag himself to his bedroom and falls into a deep slumber. He woke up only after two days and then he barely eats anything and rushes out and as I told you he comes back looking like dead yesterday morning"."The doctors advised complete rest for him, and the boy packs his bag and goes off to Tokyo." the butler finished.

"Tokyo, why Tokyo?"

"It's probably because the new branch headquarters of the Biovolt Enterprises have been set up in Tokyo."

**-----------END FLASHBACK-------------**

'What have I done, he himself was not well, and I only thought of myself, I am a scum, I call myself his friend, I don't deserve it......all I did was...'  
Tyson was jerked from his self - lambasting when Rei shook him.

"Tyson.... Tyson .....now are you going to tell us what happened that evening."

Tyson told them all he had said to Kai, feeling a stab of guilt and shame with each word he drawled out. By the time he finished everybody was..........  
well.............

Hilary wore a resigned expression which said 'Tyson look what you did, you hurt both yourself and Kai .'

Max was looking at him like he had lost his mind 'Tyson sometimes just sometimes THINK before you say something.'

Rei was holding his head thinking 'How in the world these two always manage to screw each other's life.'

And

Kenny, was standing in front of Tyson and when Tyson looked at him, the little genius yelled at the top of his voice making everybody flinch "Tyson if you  
hadn't just came back from the hospital, I would have hit you ."

"We need to get him back." Max said thoughtfully thinking how they were going to go about it.

"No" Tyson cut in.

"What ?, Why?" everybody chorused.  
"I was the one who messed all this up and I am going to get him back" he added his voice filled with determination.

"Maxie do you know where in Tokyo has Kai gone."

"No, but I am sure James can help us here."

"Tyson shouldn't you be resting for some time before you..."

"No, Hilary I can't rest till I have apologised to Kai, and I intent to do that as early as possible."

AN-As I told you even your one word as a rewiew would teach me a lot and inspire for a better next chapter and early updates. Next chapter= Off to Tokyo[Kai meets Tyson]!. Plz rewiew.


	3. Off to Tokyo

Guys thank you for your Reviews,they are really addictive........

**Special mention**- You faved me[me does a silly hoola hoop dance in joy], but seriously I am thoroughly humbled, dedicating this chapter to you Amber.*hugs*

Excerpt- ......hormones levels were running high, the night was beautiful it was just like the time in their world championship battle, making the two boys forget everything around them......  
Summary- Tyson meets Kai....Bit angsty but this is the last chapter in which these two will be sad, next chapters their Love blossoms.....So here goes .Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**- no own no sue.

**OFF 2 TOKYO**  
Tyson's condition didn't allow him to go anywhere, and with doctors having their way he was unlikely to travel for few more that being decided and Tyson being adamant that he himself will go to Tokyo, all the G-Revolutions could do was wait. Patience, is something that Tyson lacks, so this proved a hefty task for the kid.

Although In a few weeks

It was almost a month before Tyson was allowed to travel.  
So few weeks later and very early in the morning long before the sun would give the world an embrace, Tyson was getting ready for his journey. Mr. Dickenson had volunteered to arrange for Tyson's ticket. After saying goodbyes to Gramps, his friends Kenny , Hilary and Ray, Max, who were staying in Japan for some more .

Tyson was at the airport with the mission to get Kai back in Bey city and his life.

Tyson boarded the plane to Tokyo; the ride would take him few hours. Tyson was apprehensive about how Kai would react after seeing him, so he was just trying to keep his mind occupied, but his mind always seemed to return to the same forbidden topic.

'_God, how will I able to forgive myself for the pain I have caused the person I love, yeah this stupid loudmouth jerk fell for you and how........... Kai, I have always treated you differently than others, when things got too much you were there to calm us, whenever we strayed you forced us back to the right way , your ways were not conventional but hey we were a special bunch of kids! , I have thanked you, sometimes aloud sometimes just in my heart, I adored your passion in beyblading, fascinated your stupid behaviour of always showing your indifference but then coming at the right time to save the day........I started feeling different whenever we were together it felt like those moments were always better than most....I brushed them off as nothing but friendship._

_Kai when I saw you coming back to us that evening you looked just like the first time I had seen you and I thought this could be our new beginning Kai, just us. I knew it was more than just friendship when during Brooklyn's battle I saw you almost dy-dying Kai I knew what I felt for you when after the battle you collapsed in my arms and I never wanted to let go.....**this had gone beyond friendship**............._

_I knew not to expect anything in return of those feelings Kai, I mean you returning these feelings was, is like not possible, but guess it made me a little greedy I unknowingly started expecting a little more from you even if it was just on the friendship front, how badly had I wanted you to be with me when I defeated Brooklyn, I was so happy seeing you there during the battle but then you vanished as soon as the match ended, it hurt Kai ......the I woke up in hospital to find everybody there but the person my eyes searched wasn't there and that not only hurt me, it made me angry, I was sad at the prospect of knowing that something else was much more important to you than me, even when you could have almost lost me, I was boiling with rage for the whole day it was in those stupid moments that I came up with my screwed up logic that explained your behaviour.............I guess I was so blinded by anger that I didn't see I was hurting you...........Oh Kai I just hope you forgive me'_

Tyson softly chuckled to himself '_The best and the only good part of this whole fiasco is I am so happy that my logic was completely incorrect, and Kai cares, he cares for me, and nothing is more precious to me than this feeling'_.  
These thoughts were not new to him, he had been going through the same whirlpool of emotions ever since he had decided to go to Tokyo. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his nerves. Losing himself in his favourite memories that certainly involved a dual-haired ice prince.

**Meanwhile**

Kai on the other hand during this one month was settling to his new life in Tokyo. For the most part of the day he would keep himself busy at the office, and even when he used to be back home he would busy himself into some office work........He was not faring well, would be undermining his grim state.  
Kai was standing there, in his front lawn looking at the moon, he had been doing this a lot during this previous month. He tried not to come home early, 'coz coming back home to loneliness would only aggravate the fact that he had lost something he didn't want to let go. He knew he had made a mistake and the knowledge that he had been the source of pain to Tyson stopped him into giving in to the urge that told him to call Tyson, go and meet him. But today he came back early, he felt an unexplainable need to go home, he didn't know why but he came back nevertheless. He had been in the lawn since six and it was now nearly eight.

**Kai's POV**

_I can't stand this pain Tyson..... you have always knowingly or unknowingly been the cure to all my problems, you even managed to pull me back from death Tyson[AN-Ice incident, first world championships] but now look at what I have earned for myself, I have no where too return to now, What have you done Tyson , all this time I have been trying to get you of my mind but all I end up doing is missing you more and more , Dammit I haven't slept peacefully since that hellish night because all I see is you when I close my eyes. Your words won't go away Tyson they threaten to haunt me every minute of my existence. How can I make it go away, I can't Tyson....**because I can't stop loving you!** All these years I tried to push you away but look at me now I succeeded in doing so but in the process lost myself to you._

Chuckling darkly he sat on a garden bench.

Meanwhile Tyson, after making his way from the airport was standing at Kai's mansion gates. It was a silent night, entering the huge lawn he sighed "here we go again". Walking upto the foyer gates he noticed a lone figure illuminated by the moonlight sitting on a garden bench looking at the night sky, though the person was not facing him, he knew it was Kai sitting there all alone in the night presumably searching the sky for some answers.

Tyson walked upto the figure, when he was a few feet away from him.....he slowly uttered the name that had effectively been on his mind for the whole of past month "Kai"

Kai knew that voice '_But it's not possible, but I recognise, this voice.... his voice'_

In an instant Kai turned and there stood Tyson sans his hat and his hat, his hair rumpled. Looking travel worn but still oozing the energy that surrounded the boy.

"Ty...Tyson"

"Yes "

Before Tyson could blink Kai captured him in a hard too tight hug, he had longed for Tyson, he was worried for Tyson, he wanted to have Tyson back, he loathed the thought that he would never meet Tyson again, and it was killing him every moment. So when he heard that voice and saw the face that haunted his every dream, he wanted to hold him and never let go.

Tyson was ecstatic, would be an understatement. He had wanted this and he got it, and hadn't done anything yet. Smiling, Tyson thought that maybe this was not going to be so hard. Feeling slightly relieved and extremely happy Tyson returned the hug with same intensity. They stood there embracing each other before Kai seemed to come out of the trance, he rapidly backed off. He eyed Tyson with sadness and suspicion.

"Ty... Tyson it's really you!!!!!!............ Wha...what are you doing here???" his eyes staring sadly into Tyson's eyes.

"I came for you,.... for us." mulling over this after a moment he spoke very slowly as if he didn't want to get hurt again "Why?"

Tyson winced he felt that uncertainty which was never a part of Kai's voice "Kai,...". He said solemnly "Forgive me....I shouldn't have ..."

"Tyson that was your opinion...." he said ".....of me" He added his voice laced with self-contempt. He continued "It was a reflection of what you felt..."

"No Kai, it was my bêtise that I thought you didn't care. You care Kai and I am so sorry dude I said all that, please forgive me, I was angry with you, I wanted you to be there with me but you didn't come, I was just being selfish all I saw was me being hurt, the possibility of you recuperating didn't cross me, I was too lost in rage. And it all came out like an outburst that night, I choose the wrong logic, the wrong words."

Kai didn't say anything, so Tyson chose to continue.

"Kai.....I was wrong, so wrong....I ..... I call myself your friend and I misconstrued you, I brought myself to believe in a completely convoluted logic and forgot to believe in you." His voice was desperate.

"Tyson but that's what I do, I always break your trust." Kai said hating himself for this was true.

"No Kai, you don't and in this case I was just expecting too much.....and then....then I over overreacted.....I take that all back Kai"

Silence spread in night, giving both worked up souls some much needed time. Everything came flooding back filling their senses with memories.

"What do you want of me Tyson?"

"Come back with me"

"What?" ,"Tyson you said you..."

"Don't say it Kai, I was an idiot to have said those things, I know I have hurt you. Please Kai let me make it up to you ....I couldn't have messed it up so bad."

Kai felt like bursting into tears but that is not something Kai does, so he just hung his head letting his bangs cover his face......... Tyson wanted him back, he was ready to forgive him, this was so much more than he could have asked for after what happened at the hospital. For every moment in the past weeks he had wished that Tyson would forgive him one day.

But will he be able to change his ways, mend his mistakes, would he be able to face everybody back home......It was the first time he felt so unsure about something, his heart had made the decision but his mind was still thinking.............when suddenly two warm arms hugged him, stiffening, Kai just stood there....Tyson just held him, waiting for Kai to relax wanting him to know that Tyson won't let go....... not this time and when Kai hugged him back Tyson lowly articulated **"Please Kai come back with me....I need you, I need you with me."**

A shiver ran down Kai's spine at the words, closing his eyes he let his tears soak Tyson's hair and nodded with fervour not letting the embrace die but pulling him so close as if they melted together in the moon light.

The hormones levels were running high, the night was beautiful it was just like the time in their world championship battle, making the two boys forget everything around them.....the joy of finding each other was rushing through their minds. Slowly untangling themselves from each other but not letting go completely they looked at each other.

So much more could have happened but Alas! the modern day technology struck and Tyson's cell phone rang. The sound instantly breaking the spell, the two boys completely let go blushing beet red and with their hearts beating at a mile per second averted each other's eyes.

Tyson was angry but yet relieved '_What was I about to do there?_' Tyson thought as he answered the phone, it was gramps.  
Kai on the other hand tried calming and restraining himself before he did something he would regret later." Tyson's banter on phone was a background voice.

After the phone call ended  
Kai guardingly said "let's go inside Tyson"

"Yeah, lets." Tyson replied.

With that, the teens walked into the mansion.

**Next chapter**- **Dranzer comes back! with its Sunday- love is in the air**.

**Like it? didn't like it? Suggestions? Flames? Tell me what you thought,guys?............How am I supposed to write when reviews decrease with chapters :( ?.**

**The green button is calling you...Plz Rewiew !......**


	4. Gotta Bring back a friend!

**Guys....thank you for your awesome rewievs, I really love you all so much......Sorry its been so long.....Couldn't get hold of the net !....but here it is the new chapter and the next is on its way in just a few days !**

**The chapter is sort of a transition between the angsty, sad part to the romance inclined parts...As the journey to the last episode continues, we get our beloved dranzer back.......and also something My reviewer ****Lady Kirei**** wanted ....Enjoy Guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or the charachters, they belong to Aoki Takao who is wonderful enough to bring them to us.**

* * *

They had the dinner together, feeling actually hungry after so long, loving every minute of each other's company.....stealing glances at each other from the corner of their some amiable silence Tyson was back to his own self.....chattering away....amazingly his talk never deterred his astonishing eating speed.

Samuel was amazed by the change in Kai's attitude which in the past weeks was nothing but gloomy, and now he was actually smiling, sporting a content smile.

After dinner Tyson took Kai out to have some ice cream, Kai didn't object as busy as he was enjoying the time with Tyson when he had thought that he won't be seeing the bluenette located an ice cream shop, bought their cones and were walking back to Kai's mansion.

"Tyson .. I."

"Yes Kai."

"Tyson, that night at the hospital, I wanted to ask you for something."

"Just say the word."

Kai pulled out a small bag from his pocket " Tyson, my beyblade it broke at the match with Brooklyn" he showed Tyson the broken pieces .

"Kai I .... I never realised, why didn't you tell us before." Tyson took hold of Kai's hand. "You let this happen to your blade Kai" Tyson said his eyes shimmering.

"You know I had to" was all Kai said before continuing "Tyson I want you to be....be there when I would will Dranzer again in a new beyblade" Kai stammered.

"Of course Kai" Tyson's eyes were glistening with unshed tears .

" Kai do you ....you have a new beyblade, wait Kenny made new beyblades for each of us after BEGA battles looking at the extent of damage they took, we could ask Kenny to send yours."

"Hn, we could do that."

Now standing in Kai's mansion gardens. Tyson said "Come we'll just call Kenny."

"Tyson I think we can wait for morning, its late."

"Alright....Um Kai..."Tyson took hold of Kai's hand "Kai , thanks buddy for all you did for us", pointedly looking at their hands he continued "Kai I...I" he looked into Kai's eyes, he wanted to tell Kai all that his heart screamed but he ended up saying "We will bring Dranzer back ok."

Tyson let go of Kai's hand and walked towards the mansion doors. Kai stood there for a second, Oh how much he wanted Tyson to say the words his own heart chanted.

He sighed and walked to the doors.  
..................................

"Good night Kai" Tyson said outside his room and went in.

'Night Tyson' was the last thought before Kai kipped down.

Both teens had a tranquil nap that night.

**Day 2 [Tokyo]**

With Kai needing to finish his work there and Tyson insisting on taking him back himself. It was decided they will head back to Tokyo next week.

So the next day while Kai sweated in his office the world champ was discovering Tokyo wishing for Kai's company.

That night Kai came in so late that Tyson was already asleep on the couch, not waking him up Kai collapsed on the opposite couch, studying the boy who had effectively grown up from the chubby kiddo to a Handsome Boy, who held his heart. He fell asleep watching Tyson just like the last time when they slept together in the dojo.

**Day 3[Tokyo]  
**Kai woke up to find Tyson unabashedly staring at him, scowling at the blush which wanted to colour his cheeks he sat up. Tyson however didn't look away, in fact he looked pleased with himself for making Kai uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?"

"Yyou" Tyson drawled out.

"....And why ?"

"You look cute when you are sleeping" Tyson said smugly.  
On waking up seeing Kai on the couch......he thought 'why not.....there is no one here but us.....even if I flirt with him....no ones watching....and if he backs away I'll just stop. But I won't get this time back again.' He felt a little courageous. So some very subtle flirting was his plan.

"I don't do cute Tyson" Kai glowered.

"Yup sexy is your word right?"

'_Are you flirting Tyson or just teasing ?_'Kai looked confused but quickly schooling is features he retaliated "Yup cute is you demesne."

'_is he flirting back?_'Tyson smirked. "You think I am cute?"

"You think I am ...um...sexy ?" Kai countered.

"Everybody does, Aren't you the mighty Kai and all".

"What about what you think?"

Smelling the food aroma drifting in Tyson ventured"Breakfast...yeah lets get breakfast now" Tyson stated waking away.

"You didn't answer." Kai wanted to know if this was more than just another '_**Make Kai Mad'**_ session.

''Are you fishing for a compliment Kai." Tyson questioned without even turning back.

"You wish." Kai snapped.

* * *

Kai was at the door leaving for his office. When Tyson's answer travelled from the dining hall "Kai, I think you are to a fault too sexy."

Turning on his heel muttering something Kai walked out sporting a fierce red blush.

Samules was snickering when he came in the dining room.

"How was it?" Tyson asked slyly.

"Red completely red" the butler laughed.

* * *

Tyson decided to stroll in the neighbourhood feeling ended up in a park where children were beybattling, he watched them from the side lines till he couldn't resist joining in the fun......he lost track of time, he was having fun especially with small children who surrounded him, constantly asking him for his advice. Tyson liked kids, not kids like Daichi who constantly challenged him but kids who loved to hear him talk.

By the time Tyson reached the mansion it was already getting dark.

"Hope Kai will be home soon" Tyson told himself as he pressed the doorbell.

Kai opened the door "Tyson, where have you been all this time.... it's not safe out there, it's just been a few days since the last battle Tyson, The Bega, Boris could be out for revenge, you don't know a single soul here, you could have got mobbed, got kidnapped and nobody knew where were you?????"

Turned out Kai had come home early that day almost at lunch in the afternoon and had been worried crazy since .

"You early today Kai!!!" Tyson asked his voiced laced with sarcasm.

Kai sighed, he knew even he was at fault, he tried again "Tyson I am sorry for yesterday, but I wanted to make it up to you so I came back early only to find you weren't even here."

"Oh...." Tyson muttered with docility.

"Where were you Tyson????" knowing Tyson he knew the answer would involve beyblading.

"At the park beyblading."

Before Kai would say something else, Tyson called for Samuel "Hey did a package came for me?????"

"Indeed it did sir, I'll just get it."

"What package ???" Kai asked confused.

"You'll see" Tyson gave him a wide grin.

Samuels came back with a box. Tyson grabbed Kai and made him sit beside him and handed him the box.

"Open."

"Tyson what... ?"

"Just open it Kai."

Kai did as was told. Inside the box was a carefully packed blade just like what Kai used to have, of course with a few of Kenny's special touches.  
Kai held it in his hands and smiled at it and then at Tyson , to which Tyson beamed back.....

"Kenny sent it..."

"...Hn..." Kai acknowledged studying the blade.

"Come Kai." Tyson was tugging Kai towards the doors.

"We have a friend to bring home!"

"Yes Tyson, we do."

They held their launchers ready & counted....  
"3 2 1...let it rip"

Infusing their blades with the power of their spirits they launched, one could feel the energy surging out of their blades, and when they clashed sparks flew everywhere , it looked like a glitter dance in the dark of night...... .  
After a bit of blade-clashing....when he thought it was time Kai looked at Tyson, who smiled at him that small reassuring smile that Tyson had given him before the first world championship finals, the smile which had assured him and willed him to do the right thing.  
"Dranzer" Kai called his bit beast. Nothing happened, he called out yet again reaching in for all the emotions which made him strong his voice filled with resolve and hope "Dranzer."

Then it happened, Kai was surrounded by red light, making him glow in the dark, warming him.....It almost looked like caressing him, the red light swirled around him and travelled into the night sky like an arrow, it burst revealing a mixture of hues ranging from blue, red, orange and yellow. Amidst these colours emerged a phoenix so beautiful complete with the strength and awe that was always an inseparable part of Dranzer's splendour , Dranzer looked amazing and better than ever. Tyson having summoned Dragoon, the two bit beasts curving around each other and clashing illuminated the night sky. Dranzer zoomed in directly into Kai's beyblade. Kai's blade was glowing as Dranzer claimed her new bit.  
Kai stood awestruck looking at the blade, the silence was broken when Tyson whooped "You did it Kai! You did it!"

_**'Thanks for being here with me, for being my strength, my reason '**_ Kai were his first thoughts.  
They both claimed their blades back.... leaving the real battle for another day.

"This calls for a celebration."

"You already have an idea right?"

"Oh, man Kai you know me too well, don't you?"

"It's that flicker in your eyes that tells me that I am going to be dragged into this... "

"Of course you will be" Tyson replied happily "I know, Tomorrows' Sunday right, we can go to the Tokyo Dome city, Some kids at the park said its really great, I haven't been to a amusement park in like forever..... it's going to be great ......"Tyson declared.

"Don't I get to have a say in this????" Kai asked. The fact that here & now he wouldn't deny Tyson anything was completely concealed behind his tired tone.

"No." Tyson replied as if Kai had asked the most stupid question.

"Great. Just like I knew."A hint of a smile appearing for the on his face.

"I know, it's going to be great."

Back in the house they ended up watching some movie after dinner...... and Tyson was already dozing off, ON KAI'S SHOULDER!.  
They had been sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and before Kai knew Tyson head had flopped on his shoulders. Not daring to move....not wanting to move.. Kai waited ...waited not wanting Tyson to wake up now, placing his legs on the table & getting comfortable.... Kai gently put his arm around Tyson's waist, Smiling happily to himself for having Tyson cuddled up this close, having his blade back, not wanting anything more, not bothering with what it would look like and refusing to think about anything but Tyson's warmth resting his cheek on Tyson's head , Kai closed his eyes .

* * *

**Oh man....I got dranzer back made him sleep with Tfyson......Well kai should be happy !**

**Next chapter Sunday- love is in the air, I had originally wanted to combine this chapter with it but it got a little to big, so i'll update it as a new chapter.**

** Reviews plz.......I keep getting hits/alerts but people don't review....Guys your views are worth so much more to me ! **

**And TO the people who have reviwed- Love you lots and keep reviewing. You guys are my wonderful inspiration.**

**Review and the next update should be up very fast ![Points at the big Green button down here].**


End file.
